Curiosity Killed the Momo
by Freesia
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro catches Hinamori Momo redhanded trying on his clothes...HitsuHina, Humor


Curiosity Killed the Momo

By Freesia

OoOoOo

She was just itching to do it.

Really, she shouldn't even be thinking about it, but curiosity killed the cat.

The temptation was pressuring, the object of her attention was _right there_.

Hinamori Momo stared at the white captain's robe, sitting there so innocently on the back of a chair that it was practically beckoning her to try it on. Every step of the way as the 5th Division's lieutenant approached the garment; she told herself that she should not be doing this, that it was very wrong of her. Still, even admitting to herself the situation was morally wrong couldn't stop Hinamori from making her way over and stopping in front of her current fascination.

'Hypnotizing, that's what it is,' Momo thought, 'I bet it lures unsuspecting people, people with absolutely no desire to try on the detested thing! That is, until it entices certain thoughts into their heads.'

Less than an inch away, the desire was now greater than ever. Stealing a glance at the bed, Hinamori noticed that the occupant was still sleeping soundly and completely unaware of the temptation she was trying to overcome. Trying was the key word, and with little success.

Momo could feel the figurative devil and angel sitting on her shoulders. The angel was begging her, using all rational thought to try and deter her, and everything the angel said Momo agreed with full-heartedly. The devil however coaxed her using the curiosity of the vice captain against her. And sadly, that side was slowly but surely taking over.

'No one would know,' she could practically hear it sing, 'It could be your secret.'

'I could just touch it. A touch wouldn't hurt anything right?' Hinamori thought, 'Yes, just a little touch.'

Another quick glance around the room to make sure nothing would jump out at her as she half-expected something to do, she raised her hand slowly then brushed her fingers over the white fabric. A small gasp left her lips in amazement. It was so soft and silky.

It was a secret fact kept from all Captains that everyone in the Gotei 13, heck probably even academy students, all held a hidden curiosity of just what exactly it felt like to wear one of those white Captain's cloaks. Were they rough like the ones who wore them, or would they be silky and smooth?

'Definitely silky and smooth.'

Hinamori Momo hadn't originally come here to be lured into temptation like this. Far from it actually. Her original intention had nothing to do with the blasted captain-defining piece of clothing whatsoever.

Shiro-chan had been gone all week with his division on some mission. Hinamori didn't know what it was, as a great deal of the time missions were supposed to be classified until brought up at a Captain's meeting. She didn't know and didn't care, as long as her Shiro-chan came home safe and sound.

Hinamori had heard rumors early this morning that the Captain of the 10th Division had returned and was expectedly ecstatic. Instead of waiting for him to make an official appearance back, she rushed straight to his room, something she was known to do from time to time. It was a privilege she was allowed because she was Hitsugaya-kun's childhood friend.

On her way she passed the 10th Division's Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, who was passed out on her desk. Someone might have mistaken that she had fallen asleep doing her paperwork, but the numerous empty sake bottles cluttered around proved her guilty.

Hinamori smiled to herself, 'Same old Matsumoto.'

Hinamori raced into the Captain of the 10th Division's private quarters without a care until she saw that her close friend was still sleeping soundly in his bed. He was sprawled out in his bed, the covers only half covering him. She smothered a giggle when she thought that the dignified captain was still a child in sleep.

Momo didn't feel disappointed to find her friend asleep. Normally, if anyone dared enter (usually only her and Rangiku) he would snap awake due to his fierce training. The fact that he didn't wake at her approach made it clear to Hinamori that even though Hitsugaya-kun didn't look it, he was exhausted. Hinamori had come to congratulate him on his return and welcome him back, but her journey wasn't a total waste. At least she had seen with her own eyes that her friend was indeed ok.

It was a little silly of her, as Shiro-chan had proven time and time again just how worthy he was as a Captain despite his young age, but Hinamori always had a bit of worry hidden away for her childhood friend. Not because she doubted the prodigy, that couldn't be farther from the truth as Shiro-chan had come to her aid many times in the past, but because she cared for him.

She wouldn't be rude enough to wake him, especially when he desperately needed his rest so Hinamori decided to quietly slip out the way she had come in and meet up with him later. And then, her eyes fell upon the discarded captain's cloak that was seated neatly on the back of a chair; the beginning of the predicament she now felt herself in.

"So soft," Momo whispered gently. That single touch proved to be one touch too many. The texture of the cloth only served to ensnare her even more so than before. All the lieutenant wanted to do was bury her face in the delicate material.

'How come the Captains get the soft white robes?' Hinamori complained internally, 'Oh yeah, because they were _Captains_.'

By now Momo was way past the point of no return. She had touched the white robe, and lightning hadn't struck her down. So why not go a little further?

After confirming the white robe's true owner was still in a deep slumber, she snatched the white robe off the chair and trotted giddily to the mirror. Hands shaking with the anticipation, the Vice Captain of the 5th Division plugged her arms through the armholes and adjusted the clothing to fit her body properly.

'Wow,' Hinamori thought looking into the reflection, 'I look like a Captain!'

The robe was really a little tiny for her, as she was taller than Hitsugaya-kun by a few inches, but Hinamori was actually thankful for that advantage. Hinamori would never have the courage to try a stunt like this with any other Captain, but if she did borrow…say Zaraki's robe the robe would drag on the floor. Any dust, dirt, or grime would clearly give her away.

"Hinamori Momo, Captain of the! …Oh yeah, what would I be the Captain of? I couldn't take the 5th Division from Captain Aizen…"

Giving up that train of thought to move onto a new on Momo waved at her reflection. In her mind it the robe made everything about her more magical. She convinced herself that it made her wave look more sophisticated and her appearance now looked more mature and regal. The only downer of the deal was that the green cloth in her hair clashed with the white in her opinion.

'If I ever become a Captain I have to remember to substitute the green cloth with a white one.'

Still caught up in her excited high, Momo took an experimental twirl and struck a pose, all the while staring at herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!"

Hinamori literally jumped a foot in the air and felt her heart stop at the unexpected interruption. Hastily, she turned around only to meet aquamarine eyes.

"H-hitsugaya-kun!"

The formerly sleeping Captain had awoken, unbeknownst to her, and was currently sitting up and white awake on his mattress. Momo read his face carefully and noted that at least in her favor he didn't seem angry. Then again, rarely could anyone discern what he was thinking from his facial expressions. Momo normally had an advantage there, as she knew him the longest and had the highest probability of guessing correctly on his moods due to experience.

Still, wearing a Captain's robe when one was not a Captain could be seen as a serious insult to the robe's true owner.

'See! I knew this would happen! I told you not to but no, you just _had_ to try on the Captain's robe! To make things worse, you got CAUGHT' the angel roared furiously in Hinamori's ear. That voice didn't seem very angelic now…

"I-I was…I…was umm…," Momo began pathetically. So flustered was the girl that she couldn't even form a sentence, much less make up a decent excuse.

"Having fun?" Hitsugaya asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Hinamori flushed a bright red with embarrassment.

"I c-came to visit you when I heard you returned but y-you were sleeping so I…"

"Yes, you came to see me, that part makes sense, but how did you wind up wearing _my_ Captain's cloak?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori had calmed down a bit after that. She recognized a twinkle in his eyes that meant he was amused and not going to bite her head off. He was teasing her and in response the warning bells in her head fell silent.

"Like you never wondered what it would be like to have your own Captain's cloak," Momo sniffed argumentatively, trying to brush off the embarrassment with defiance.

"…I didn't," was the cool response.

Hinamori cursed her luck. She had forgotten that her friend was a prodigy and had become a Captain directly after graduating from the shinigami academy with the highest marks and record timing. Shiro-chan probably had one of his own before the question had presented itself. What was the saying? Some are born with greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them? Well, Hitsugaya-kun was definitely a case of the second option.

Momo's ears burned hotly. 'Ignore, ignore! Quickly, change the subject!'

"So how was your assignment?"

The young Captain sighed.

"I've only known paperwork to be less eventful," the white haired boy muttered sourly, rare boyish qualities appearing when he scratched behind his head in an irritated manner and pouted.

Hinamori giggled at her companion. She loved when he would lower his guard down so she could see peaks of the little boy she had grown up with.

"That bad Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah, and that's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Well Hitsugaya-kun, did you have anything to eat yet?" Momo asked playfully. The lieutenant seriously doubted the white haired boy had eaten anything since his return to Soul Society.

As she predicted, the Captain of the 10th Division shook his head. "What time is it? Are they still serving breakfast?"

"Mmhmm. We should make it."

Hinamori Momo turned towards the door, fully intent on grabbing some breakfast bit was stopped as Hitsugaya-kun called her back.

"Hinamori."

"Yes?" Momo turned back around to face her friend curiously.

"I'll be needing my robe back."

OoOoOo

Various members of the Gotei 13 looked on in confusion as a red Hinamori Momo stomped down the halls followed by a smug, smirking Hitsugaya Toshiro. It was apparent to all who noticed the couple that they were missing something, but most figured that curiosity just wasn't worth it.

OoOoOo

End.

This is my first HitsuHina fic, and I'm actually quite proud of it. This situation is humorous, and it is actually a scene I could see Hinamori playing. Who wouldn't want to know what a Captain's robe felt like? I even felt myself wondering, so if I was curious, why wouldn't the rest of the Bleach characters be? I might write more fics using this couple, as I completely adore them together. I'd be grateful for reviews as this is my first take on the couple, and I'm not sure if I did the characters justice. This fanfic is finished, but if I get enough requests perhaps I'll make a sequel.

Freesia


End file.
